Love Good
by Invader Hog
Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. Updated!
1. Cranky

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**A/N: In response to_ sickatxxheart _178 moods challenge.**

* * *

**#56: Cranky**

* * *

Draco glared like he had never glared before. Pansy suddenly silenced herself and faced forward in class. Transfiguration was not going well and he was getting crabbier by the minute. His friends decided that whenever he threw these little glares around, it meant that they should stay fifty feet away at all times. He looked like he might hit someone soon. The faster the class was finished the better.

The lesson ended and he pushed past the other students on his way out. Everyone in the halls saw that he was not in a good mood and avoided him like the plague. That was, almost everyone in the entire school avoided him. When Draco rounded a corner he suddenly tripped over a shoe and fell face forward onto the ground. This did not help his mood. He looked up so he could yell at whatever it was that he had tripped over and saw that Luna Lovegood was stooping down to ask if he needed help.

"Hello, Draco!"

"What where you're your going, idiot!" Draco yelled, though it did not seem to bother Luna as she stood up and he pushed himself off of the ground. A group of first years cowered nearby and hurried as Draco continued his angry march towards the Slytherin dorms. But he looked sideways and saw Luna Lovegood skipping alongside him.

"Get lost, Lovegood," Draco snapped, but it did not phase her in the least.

"Why are you so cranky today?"

"Malfoys are not 'cranky' ever!"

"Are you being tormented by the Nargles? They are very active this time of year," Luna said, keeping up his marching pace easily. Draco rounded a corner and thought he might lose the annoyance, but Luna was like a little bug. She continued to skip after him and he thought of a new idea. He turned another corner and found the bathrooms and she smiled up at him.

"Are you sick?"

"No. Now get lost," Draco said, pushing open the door and Luna did not let the sign stop her. She followed him right into the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking around to see that they were as boring as the girls' bathrooms. A boy at a urinal nearly jumped out of his own skin at the sound of Luna's voice. Draco turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"This is the men's, Lovegood, so take a hike!"

"But it is too cold for hiking," she replied innocently and Draco was beginning to get even angrier than before. The kid at the urinal hurried to wash his hands and push past the pair, who were currently at odds. Luna did not look like she was about to move any time soon and Draco felt that he really did have to go. So he decided that it was just easier on his already throbbing head to just let Luna do what she wanted. He dropped his hands and walked over to the closest urinal and Luna looked around the bathroom dreamily.

"Why are you still here, Lovegood?" Draco snarled, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I told you, your very upset about something. I was just wondering what it was," Luna said, looking out of the window to see the lake. Draco finished up and began to wash his hands. She turned around to see that he was watching her in the mirror.

"I'm not upset about anything. Just not enough sleep," Draco replied, though he wasn't sure why he was even bothering telling her this. He bent down to splash some water on his face, Luna walked over to him. When he straightened he felt to arms wrap around his waist and he looked over his shoulder to see her hair. She hugged him tightly and smiled a little, closing her eyes.

"Draco, you should sleep. Or the cokers will come and make you so tired that you want to cry!" Luna said, and Draco did nothing. He should have swatted her hands away or tell her to leave but he did nothing. It was like his brain shut off for a moment. She let go of him and waved.

"See you at dinner!" she said, and walked out of the bathroom, Draco staring at himself in the mirror.

"S-Stupid woman… it wasn't like I needed a hug or something…" he said, swearing that his flushed face was an after affect of the hot water on his face. It certainly was not because he had enjoyed getting a hug from Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**- This is going to be a long series of oneshots, but it seemed like a good idea for curing being bored. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	2. Exhausted

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**#61: Exhausted**

* * *

Luna pressed her forehead against the bars of her cell and watched Draco snooze lightly. He had fallen asleep in the middle of his assignment. The assignment was just an excuse to get himself out of the Dark Lord's sight, bringing food to the prisoners. He had set it through the hole in Luna's cell and watched her eat for a good minute before sliding down the wall and closing his eyes tiredly. He was dangerously close to Luna when he had fallen asleep, that if she wished, she could have taken his wand and freed herself. But she did not because she liked just watching him sleep.

She put her hand through and stroked the long thin length of his jaw. Draco did not stir, so tired that he did not even seem to have felt it. She looked over to see Olivander sleeping soundly nearby, having taken advantage of the silence of the cell. Luna looked back at Draco to see that his head had managed to slip up against the bars. Luna whispered sweet words in his ear and his dreamless sleep began to fill with thoughts of her and her world. She kissed his forehead through the bars and fell asleep beside him, her hand on his. An hour passed and Draco slowly opened his eyes to see that he had fallen asleep. No one had come or gone, and he looked over to see the sleeping Luna. She was smiling, like she always did, and their hands were interlocked, apparently during their sleep. Draco slowly moved his hand away from hers and stood up to leave. He would have stayed forever next to her, but not at that moment. At that moment he had a War to face. He would sleep by her for the rest of his life if he could survive to the end of this god-forsaken war. That was his silent promise as he returned to the Dark Lord's side.

* * *

**-Super extra short one for everyone. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog **


	3. Jealous

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**#105: Jealous**

* * *

Draco never really thought of himself as a jealous kind of guy. He loathed the very core of Harry Potter, yes, but more out of spite then anything else. If someone offers someone else to be BFFs, especially when it is the chance to be BFFs with Draco freakin' Malfoy, the denial of said friendship was a little hurtful. So he decided to hate Harry Potter and his little circle of friends for the sake of hating someone in general. Everyone needed a nemesis, and Draco was glad to know that he was Harry Potter's. Well, except for the Dark Lord, but that was another story.

No, Draco Malfoy did not feel jealousy. Ever. He was a reasonable guy and could endure a lot, but the sight of the woman he had found himself falling hard in love with another guy in her lap was a little annoying. He had warned her when they got together that she was forbidden to even think about other guys beside him. He constantly had to remind her that Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were men and she should stop talking about them.

The other guy was pretty cute, considering he was taking complete advantage of his situation. Draco watched with a twitching eye as they smiled and laughed together. Crossing his arms and legs dramatically to get her attention, he gave the other man a glare to end all glares. He looked unfazed by the glare and continued to laugh as she stroked his hair lovingly.

"Draco, dear, why are you pouting? Why don't you come and hold your son?" Luna asked, and Draco snapped out of his thoughts. He gave his wife a look and she only smiled dreamily, lifting up the little bouncing baby. Ever since she had that baby, she was spending all of her time with it, it made Draco frown. But he wasn't jealous. Draco Malfoy did not get jealous. So he stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down hard to show his reluctance to even look at his little baby boy. Luna placed little Scorpios in his arms and kissed his cheek as the baby watched his father with curiosity.

"Sweetie, are you jealous?" Luna asked, placing her head on his shoulder as the baby giggled at the look his mother was giving him.

"Malfoys do _not _know how to be jealous, woman," Draco said, though he was secretly eyeing his competition for Luna's attention. Luna only smiled and held his free hand as the little baby found the toys on the floor much more interesting than his own parents.

* * *

**- Another short one for everyone. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	4. Lazy

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**#109: Lazy**

* * *

Summers were a time of lying around in the grass and watching clouds or small animals playing. Luna often found time for this particular pastime, sitting out in a grassy knoll only a mile from her home. She could look down the little hill and see her towering house and the small Muggle town beyond it. It was a beautiful place and she felt that being there was a perfect getaway.

That was what she imagined when she was away from her home. She often imagined the grass, the flowers, the sky, the birds and the air. This gave her a good feeling inside, a feeling of peace. This place was where she went to escape anything bad. That was probably why it was her favorite spot, it was away from everything else. And it also made her extremely lazy and not want to do anything at all.

That was why she brought Draco the first time he had come to her home. He had come for a reason completely unrelated and she managed to get him to go to her hill. There they were both lying in the grass, watching the clouds, counting the number of Muggle houses, watching the sunset together. This was the first time that Luna felt like she didn't want to do anything at all. Just being there with Draco Malfoy, the arrogant and handsome Slytherin who would have never spoken to her at school was now lying in the grass, laughing and joking with her. This was a feeling she didn't want to let go of. But everything ends. And yet, Luna was too lazy to think about it at all.

* * *

-** Another short one for everyone. Wrote it thinking about Shikamaru from Naruto. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	5. Evil

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**#65: Evil**

* * *

Draco realized that it was indeed brilliant! Maniacal and evil! The perfect way to begin one's morning. It happened during his usual brisk walk around the castle to stop and freak out any first years. He had already scared to girls walking towards the Great Hall and he was about to pounce on a little second when he saw her. She was sitting in the window. Draco never knew that the windows could open, but apparently they could. He saw her long blonde hair come tumbling down, into the hall while the rest of her sat perfectly still in the middle of the window. Her legs were just small enough to be crossed under her and she sat almost in a meditative state.

The evil inside Draco began to fester and he knew what evil deed must be committed. He crept closer as more first years hurried past to avoid his wrath, but he already had a target in sight. He crept closer and just when she looked like she was going to turn and smile at him, he pushed. Unfortunately for the both of them, she was on the ground floor, and the drop was only three feet. Luna fell face forward, her long robes flying over her head. Her long hair went everywhere as the thud of hitting the ground rang out in the calm morning. Draco looked out the window after her.

He stared for a moment, his evil dissipating as he realized how Luna was lying on the grass. Her butt was sticking straight up, her face now sideways in the grass and her skirt was almost riding up high enough for him to look up it. She blinked for a few moments, curious as to what had just taken place.

"Lovegood, get up!" Draco yelled, still staring at her skirt as he climbed into the window and out onto the grass.

"I can't. I seem to be stuck," she said, trying to move. Draco forgot that he had been the one to push her and quickly tugged on her skirt to hide her upper legs. Pulling her back into a standing position he stared down at her annoyed. She was not fazed in the least by the fall. If he didn't tell her he had pushed her, she would have probably thought it was just a random accident and nothing else of it. But Draco did tell her of his evil ingenious hilarious plot that ended up with her face first in the grace and she only smiled at him. He felt a little less evil because the plot seemed more dumb and a waste of time, but he did manage to sneak a peek up Luna's skirt, now aware that she liked bunnies.

* * *

**- Short and sweet. Finally got settled in my dorm and ready to make more Draco/Luna magic. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	6. Disappointed

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**#49: Disappointed**

* * *

Christmas was one of the rare occasions that Draco actually enjoyed himself, however briefly. He had only enjoyed the festivities mostly because it was the chance to get out of class and get presents. He was going to go home, but that fell through when his father and mother decided to spend even more time without him and go to ski somewhere in America. So he was stuck at Hogwarts with no friends around to speak of.

The day of Christmas he got his gifts and was a little excited. There were random things that he did like and others that would be useful. A new scarf here, a bottle of Firewiskey there. Nothing out of the ordinary. But there was one gift that Draco was not expecting at the bottom of the pile. It was a large box covered in brown paper and a note on top.

"Open Me."

Sounded like something from Alice in Wonderland, but Draco did as he was told and opened the box. He pulled out another box, wrapped the same way with the same note. This box opened to another, which opened to another. He was starting to get a little irritated by the boxes, but it seemed that the last box had been reached because the note was different.

"Open in two minutes."

Draco glared at the box and was annoyed that it would dare tell him what to do, but he did as he was told and watched the clock for exactly two minutes. Nothing happened and so he proceeded to open the little box. Inside was nothing but a note.

"Heh, heh, I bet you waited! Find me and you'll get your gift! –Luna Lovegood"

Draco threw the box down and cursed the note. Luna Lovegood had done this?! He grabbed his door and pulled hard and marched angrily down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. No one was present and he proceeded to the hall. Walking angrily towards the Ravenclaw dorm, he started to plan what he wanted to say in his head. He walked all of the way to the dorm entrance, replied to a simple question and was granted access in. He looked around to see that it was just as empty as everywhere else. He then noticed another box sitting on the table in front of the fireplace. He hurried over and saw a note.

"I got you again! Ha, I went home for Christmas this year! But don't be too disappointed with me. I just wanted to play a bit. Hope that you like the gift."

Draco crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground, letting out his anger in a loud yelp. He then took a long breath in and reached for the box. He opened it up and saw a small silver snake on a black necklace. It was not enchanted or anything, it was just a snake. He looked at it and turned it over, seeing two sets of initials in it. "LL DM"

He made a face. He wasn't disappointed in this little wild goose chase, as much he was disappointed that she wasn't really there. Of course it wasn't because he liked her or anything. It was that he just wanted to call her an idiot and stuff. And he only wrapped the think around his neck for posterity. Nothing more.

* * *

- **Oh that playful little Luna. Another short one for everyone to enjoy. Draco has been the main focus of most of these, so hopefully I can find a mood for Luna soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	7. Sleepy

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**#162: Sleepy**

* * *

Luna rubbed her eyes tiredly and realized that she did not know where she was. She was shivering and staring at a large dungeon corridor. She looked down to see that she was still wearing shoes and realized that she had gone sleep walking again. She looked around to see where exactly it was that she was at and guessed that it was possibly near the Potions classroom. She began walking and then stopped, turned around and walked back.

"Lost…"

She walked along another corridor and saw there was very little light that way, and the other way was a dead end. She continued to just follow whatever path looked semi-lit and before she knew it, she smacked into a large wooden door. She stared at it in awe, unsure of where it might lead. She had heard many stories of Harry's adventures and wondered if she might finally have such a fun adventure.

"Where do you go?"

"Access Time!" came a voice and Luna turned around to see a light appear down the corridor. The large door boomed and opened and the figure approached.

"Draco!" she said, and just as she did, she yawned loudly, remembering that she was still sleepy.

"What are you doing all of the way down here, Lovegood?" he asked, shinning the light right in her face.

"I was sleep walking… again," she said through another yawn and he lowered his wand.

"Well, get back to your own bed, this is the Slytherin secret entrance," Draco said, brushing past her and she yawned and started to walk away. So there was no bid adventure. She was a little disappointed but didn't mind. Just as soon as she was about to turn a corner she closed her eyes and smacked into a wall. Draco turned around to see her fall over and stare up at it in mild surprise.

"Can you see anything?"

"My eyes are closed," she replied, and he sighed audibly. Walking back down the hall to where she was he looked around and saw that they were totally alone.

"Come on, I can't have some weirdo like you walking around the Slytherin part of the school this late at night. Think of our reputation…"

He helped to her feet and she almost fell over again, suddenly too tired to really stand. He sighed again extremely loud to show what a major pain it was to have to take care of her. Draco scooped her up and carried her like a child down the hall, his wand guiding the way. They reached the main hall quickly and finally arrived at the Ravenclaw portrait.

"What's the password?"

"It asks us questions," Luna mumbled, nodding off little by little.

"What is the best way to make a sleeping potion?" the portrait asked, and Luna mumbled something that apparently the portrait understood and opened. He ducked inside and looked around.

"Here, I'm leaving you down here since I don't know what room is yours," Draco said, setting her down on a couch near the fireplace. He found a blanket and tucked her in. "Don't go walking around in the night like that, idiot. People will only make fun of you."

She smiled dreamily and fell asleep and Draco quickly made his way back to his own dorm to pretend the entire event was just a silly little dream Luna had.

* * *

** - Finally updating this again. I have been wondering where the list of emotions went. Found it finally! Watched Harry Potter 6 the other day, and gawd did Draco get sexier lately? And of course Luna is just awesome! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	8. Envious

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**#64: Envious**

* * *

Draco was never the kind of person to ever be envious of anyone. Actually it was the other way around for everyone else. They all bowed at his feet, if he wanted them to. Well, whoever they were… But this was the first time in his entire life that Draco felt envy for something.

He was sitting at his place in the Grand Hall, ignoring the endless rantings of Pansy next to him. He had learned to drown her out by the end of first year. He was interested in something much further away from him. It was a Saturday and most of the students were still asleep in the early morning but Draco had decided to eat early to avoid Pansy only to see that she had been waiting for him.

Among the few seven years scattered around the tables, there was only one other person Draco really noticed. She was sitting on top of the Ravenclaw table, legs crossed and a bowl of strawberries in her lap. She was eating them facing him, taking her sweet time with each one. This was the source of his envy.

Luna Lovegood was the kind of girl who did not realize what she might have done to a sixteen-year-old boy by sucking lightly on a strawberry in his line of view. It was something he couldn't stop watching and it wasn't until when she was getting to her last one that he had caught himself almost drooling. He stood up in the middle of Pansy's speech about lice and practically jumped over to the next table and stopped right in front of Luna. She looked up and smiled and he pointed, a lump in his throat stopping him from saying anything.

"Strawberry, Draco?"

He nodded his head vigourisly. Draco had only expected her to hold out for him to take but she held it up to his lips, as if to feed him. Draco was about to open his mouth when she smiled again and took a huge bite out of it and laughed loudly. Her bowl was empty and Draco's cheeks grew red in annoyance. He had wanted those strawberries so badly. They wouldn't appear on his plate for some reason and he wanted one, dammit!

"Sorry," she said, pulling the greenery from the rest of the strawberry and just before Draco could protest she put it in his mouth and kissed him lightly. Draco nearly choked as she went skipping off. That damn woman, she could have at least given him the whole thing first!

* * *

**- You know, Draco does have his priorties straight. Really. He does! Wanted to eat a strawberry after writing this one. Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	9. Impatient

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**#90: Impatient**

* * *

Luna kicked her legs back and forth, hitting the metal that held the table she was sitting on loudly. They were waiting in a very small office, and the kicking was going to drive Draco to drinking soon enough. He was sitting in a chair in a tiny corner, stamping his foot impatiently. He hated waiting more than anything else in the world.

"Woman! Stop that!" he barked and Luna smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm bored! When is he going to get here?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling for something to look at. The posters all over the walls gave Draco a headache and he was hoping to hurry up and get out again. He watched the door for a long half-minute and stood up angrily.

"This is taking forever! I have other places I could be!" he snarled, beginning to pace the extremely small length of the little office. Just as Luna was about to say something the door to the office opened and a little stout woman came waddling in.

"Finally!" he practically yelled, sitting down on the chair and beginning to stamp his foot impatiently once again.

"So?" Luna asked, titling her head sideways, smiling brightly. Draco gritted his teeth because the fat woman was taking so long to read something on her clipboard.

"It is as you thought, Mrs. Malfoy, you're pregnant with twins."

That had been the longest ten minutes of Draco's damned life to get such great news.

* * *

**- Another quick one for everyone. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	10. Used

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**#177: Used**

* * *

She didn't know how it had happened. She was sitting one moment in her home and the next she was sitting in a dirty cell in the basement of the Malfoy Manor. No sunlight. No grass. Nothing. Her father was still out in the world. She had easily figured out that she was the bait to him. She was the reason he was out there, probably doing anything the Dark Lord told him to. She knew he would do anything to protect her.

She touched the bars and just as she did she heard voices down the hall. It was him. He had been there when they had brought her here. He had watched everything and didn't do anything. She knew that begging was not going to help her. She knew that there was little he really could do anyway. He was just like her. Then she wondered if he was being used too. His family would do anything to protect him too. Maybe that's why she didn't mind that she was here. Better to know that even on the outside of her cage he was still a prisoner.

* * *

**- The shortest one I've written I think. Needed a little emo in here somewhere. Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	11. Confident

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**#91: Confident**

* * *

Malfoys were known for their confidence. It just came with the cold excellently dressed handsome exterior. Draco was a Malfoy who did not like to show weakness. It was a trait inherited from his father, most likely. However, it did not matter, nothing was going to crack the thick wall of confidence that followed Draco around all of the time. So there was no possible way that he could not do this simple little assignment. The simple little assignment given to him during his Advanced Potions class. He could do it, easy… He could just stand up in front of… everyone… and… talk. There was nothing to really worry about! It was easy. He nodded his head as he walked down the hall, giving himself a pep talk as he went. It was a simple assignment from Slughorn. He could do it easy. He could do it with his eyes closed!

But then again… talking… everyone would be looking at him. And the neighboring Ravenclaw class had been invited to listen to all of the presentations… that meant more people… more people who would be staring at him… But Draco Malfoy was a confident man! He had no worries. Okay… well, he was slightly concerned that he might lose his voice while he was presenting… But that was okay, he wouldn't. Surely.

Tugging at his necktie he entered the dungeons and looked around to see that he was among the first to arrive. He stared at the little podium where he would have to give his speech. Draco felt his cheeks begin to flush and realized that it was exceedingly hot in the class today. He pulled down on his tie and opened his collar, his mouth going dry. Trying to clear his throat he thought about Potter. He was speaking today too! Draco wasn't going to be outdone by that little moron.

His confidence was beginning on the rise when another thought occurred to him. What if he forgot everything he was going to say? What if he was up there and everyone just stared at him and he forgot everything? He'd be the laughingstock of the sixth years. He looked around the room for the source of all of this heat. Just as he was looking back at the podium he saw Luna Lovegood standing behind it, looking at the table filled with potions. She had a little bounce in her step as she looked over the countless bottles from the classes, the three set apart the ones that had one the chance to be talked about in the lecture.

"Lovegood, don't you dare break my bottle!" Draco barked, the thought of picking on someone bringing up his confidence exceedingly. She looked up to see him and smiled, waving a little. He walked down, his normal Malfoy swagger helping his mood improve.

"This is yours?" she asked, looking down at it, pulling out a pair of weird glasses as she looked over the bottle. "Pretty…"

"Whatever, just get away," Draco said, sticking out a hand to push her away with when she caught it and held it up to her face. He was about to snatch his hand back when she smiled at him.

"Nervous?"

"W-What? O-Of course not! Malfoys are always confident!" he declared, but felt that even he wouldn't be convinced that he wasn't completely nervous about this stupid little speech. She suddenly put his hand on his chest and moved in close, standing on her tiptoes to look up at him, pushing her weird glasses onto her head.

"Repeat after me!"

"W-What?"

"Repeat what I say and you will be fine! You simply have the infestation of the Macrol Cricket in your brain," Luna said, and Draco stared down at her.

"The what?"

"Repeat after me!"

"F-Fine…"

"I, Draco Malfoy…"

He looked at the ceiling in annoyance, "I, Draco Malfoy…"

"Command the Macrol Cricket out of my head…"

"C-Command the Macrol C-Cricket out of the head?"

"And I will make the greatest speech out of the entire class."

"I… I will make the greatest speech out of the whole class," he said, blushing a little as she let his hand go and smiled up at him. For some ungodly reason he actually felt a little bit better.

"There! Now you will be fine!" she said, skipping off and Draco watched her take a place in the back of the class as everyone piled in. Draco Malfoy was a confident person and was glad to blame Macrol Crickets for his sudden strange loss of confidence.

* * *

**- This is a longer one after the really short one I made. I love making up random things for Luna to blame things on. Knowing her, she probably would beleive that it really did exist. ^.^ Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	12. Sick

**Love Good**

**Summary: The many faces of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**#160: Sick**

* * *

The day was like every other one. Except for the fact that Draco couldn't see straight and he was barely able to get out of bed. He was lying sick in the medical wing of the castle with a fever of 102, and it was only going to get worse from there. Sweating and tired, he just stared at the ceiling, going in and out of sleep every once in a while. It had happened because of getting stuck out in the rain while in detention. He was thankful to get out of detention but now he was on his back and staring at the white walls of the medical wing.

The sound of someone near him coughing made him sick. He hated being around the common students, treated like everyone else. He told the nurse that he could easily stay in his own room, but she made him stay in this common little bed. He growled a little but it soon gave him a headache and he stopped. Just as he was reaching out for something to cool down his head he saw a wet towel appear over his head. He turned his attention next to him to see Luna Lovegood standing over him.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully.

"You!"

It was her fault he was there in the first place. He had been playing a trick on a little first year and she got in the middle of it. He had tried to make the kid slip on a water puddle he put in the way with magic. Luna had come flying down the hall on her runaway broom and just as she was taking back control she slipped and went flying head first towards a wall. Fortunately for Draco, Luna wasn't hurt because she was quick enough to turn it into a mountain of pillows to cushion her blow.

He was grabbed and thrown into detention for his misdeed and through being out in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and a few scared first years, at night, in the rain, he was stuck here in this bed.

"Feeling better?" she asked, the coolness of the towel beginning to really relieve his pounding head.

"W-Whatever," he snapped, turning his head away as she sat down.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, suddenly touching his face, making him jerk towards her in surprise.

"W-What are you doing?" he demanded, though she didn't stop feeling his cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Nothing… I heard you had gotten sick so here I am," she said with a bright dreamy smile and pulled her hand away to pull out a camera from her bag.

"W-What is that for?"

"Harry asked Colin if I could borrow this. I am to take the picture of the 'Great Draco Malfoy Sick in Bed.' Smile Draco!" she said, jumping up and taking the picture before Draco could even grab at it. She smiled and grabbed her bag.

"Take care of yourself," she said, skipping off with the evidence of his weak state and Draco swore to himself he would have his revenge. But in the meantime he needed to sleep, a lot.

* * *

**- If you were wondering, I do like to take pictures of Draco while he is sick. Mwahaha... Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
